


Chat: Gaming and Grumping

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Do I Know Where This Is Going?, Multi, chatfic, nope - Freeform, they're all highkey in love with barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: PhD in Shitposts: What is thisPhD in Shitposts: More importantly whyRossssssss: :3cPhD in Shitposts: why is this threateningBear: >:3c
Relationships: vague polygrumps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Chat: Gaming and Grumping

**Author's Note:**

> Brian: PhD in Shitposts  
> Suzy: scuzy  
> Arin: egogrump  
> Barry: Bear  
> Dan: Sexbang  
> Ross: Rossssssss

**_Chat: Gaming and Grumping_ **

_ Thursday 7:48 pm _

**PhD in Shitposts** _has joined_ **Gaming and Grumping**

**egogrump:** :3

**PhD in Shitposts:** What is this

**PhD in Shitposts:** More importantly why

**Rossssssss:** :3c

**PhD in Shitposts:** why is this threatening

**PhD in Shitposts:** Danny sent me the link with no context at all

**Bear:** >:3c

**Sexbang:** Welcome to hell.

**scuzy:** Hi brian!!! we’re all excited to have you on the team

**PhD in Shitposts:** Thanks Suzy. Glad there’s someone sane in here.

**Sexbang:** hey :(

**PhD in Shitposts:** You were literally the person I was thinking about.

**egogrump:** Dude isn’t it like,,, 2 am for you?

**PhD in Shitposts:** ...no. It’s almost 4, I’ll have you know.

**scuzy:** okay you definitely have no room to talk about sanity

**egogrump:** why are you awake?

**PhD in Shitposts:** I can’t sleep.

**Sexbang:** still? I thought you said you were sleeping better, Bri

**PhD in Shitposts:** Well I WAS. But then I stopped. So,,, idk.

**Bear:** Well, maybe when you move back to California it’ll be better!

**Bear:** It’s only a few more weeks, right?

**PhD in Shitposts:** Yeah, just until the end of this semester. But I’m pretty excited to be back with you guys.

**Rossssssss:** lmao look at this guy with his proper grammar

**PhD in Shitposts:** lmao look at this guy with his 7 Ss.

**scuzy:** lmao nice

**Rossssssss:** don’t encourage his bullying >:(

**egogrump:** but it’s fun!

**PhD in Shitposts:** is bullying Ross a romantic activity for you two?

**scuzy:** everything is a romantic activity for us

**Bear:** ew

**scuzy:** you literally went on a date with us yesterday, dude

**Bear:** And?

**egogrump:** am I a better kisser than Suzy???

**Rossssssss:** no

**PhD in Shitposts:** I’m gonna go pretend to sleep bye nerds

**Sexbang:** oh now the one with a huge fuckin brain is gonna preach to us?

**PhD in Shitposts:** fuck u bye

**egogrump:** there he goes. snoozin into the sunrise lol

**scuzy:** he’s funny, I like him!

**scuzy:** plus it’ll be nice to have another sane person in the office

**Rossssssss:** Hey!

**Bear:** :(

**scuzy:** not you Barry, we’re thrilled to have you

**Bear:** :)

**Sexbang:** I’d argue but,,, u right

**egogrump:** We have to make him play a game with us to introduce him to the channel. What games does he like, Dan?

**Sexbang:** ,,, burgertime mostly

**egogrump:** lol he’s old

**Sexbang:** ye

_ Saturday, 10:16 am _

**Bear:** I hate LA I’m moving to antarctica

**Rossssssss:** ????????

**Bear:** There was an accident in front of my building and it WOKE ME UP!!! I pulled three! All nighters to do editing and I have sleepy bitch disease and wanted to sleep in and then go get pancakes and do nothing the rest of the day!

**egogrump:** You pulled three all nighters this week??? I told you to go home!

**Bear:** ,,,I didn’t tho

**egogrump:** Barry!

**scuzy:** Berry, full offense but what the fuck!!

**Bear:** I was planning on getting sleep this weekend but then I got distracted and didn’t get into bed until,,, late and then got woken up

**Sexbang:** I’m on my way. Mandatory Barry snuggle session!!!

**scuzy:** Arin and I were gonna make pancakes, but I think we can bring the stuff and make it at Barry’s!  **@Rossssssss** you gonna come over?   
  


**Rossssssss:** Sure. I’ll bring strawbebbies :D

**Sexbang:** f to Brian not being able to come

**Rossssssss:** f

**Bear:** f

**egogrump:** f

**scuzy:** f

**PhD in Shitposts:** I stg I’m going to leave this groupchat

**Bear:** :(

**PhD in Shitposts:** …

**PhD in Shitposts:** fine I’ll stay

**Sexbang:** whipped

**PhD in Shitposts:** we’re all whipped for Barry

**PhD in Shitposts:** rt if you agree

**Rossssssss:** rt

**scuzy:** rt

**egogrump:** rt

**Sexbang:** ...rt

**Bear:** Guys stop it oh my god

**Bear:** also I’m declaring one of these for when Brian finishes moving back because it is Unfair that he can’t join us

**PhD in Shitposts:** Yeah, yeah, yall are sweet, I get it

**PhD in Shitposts:** You need to go and sleep or eat or something, Barry

**Sexbang:** _ cough  _ hypocrite  _ cough _

**PhD in Shitposts:** well I’m going back to work before Dan calls me out anymore.

**scuzy:** ew who works on saturdays amirite

**egogrump:** Nerdy scientists apparently up top

**scuzy:** man I can’t wait to tease him to his face

**Rossssssss:** You’re talking my language

**Rossssssss:** :3c

**scuzy:** ;3c

**Bear:** ...you’re not driving right?

**scuzy:** no, but arin is. he says hi and also made a noise that I think was love?

**Bear:** god i love that man

**scuzy:** he’s perfect

**Sexbang:** lmao I’m the first one here. Other than barry but ykonw

**Rossssssss:** ykonw

**scuzy:** ykonw

**PhD in Shitposts:** ykonw

**Sexbang:** im breaking up with all of you

**Bear:** :(

**Sexbang:** not you barry youre a darling and we love you

**Bear:** :)

**egogrump:** I love how barry just has to send a frowny face and we all just,,, fold

**Bear:** it’s because I’m,,, the best boy :)

**PhD in Shitposts:** a very good boy. Who needs to revamp his sleeping schedule!!

**Bear:** full offense but ur one to talk :/

**PhD in Shitposts:** okay I’m actually going to work now because you’re mean :(

**Sexbang:** lmao nerd

**Sexbang:** lov that nerd

**Bear:** rt!!

**scuzy:** I do love admiring Brian but like, we’re here open up we have pancake supplies

  
**Sexbang:** fuck yeah


End file.
